


This doesn't change a goddamn thing, Rogers.

by elenatria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America - Freeform, Fanart, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, empty distractions, living just to breathe, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Art inspired byLiving just to breatheby Emptydistractions.





	This doesn't change a goddamn thing, Rogers.




End file.
